


All Revved Up

by Dawnrider



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Clubbing, F/M, Motorcycles, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Kagome hates her commute. Traffic is terrible and all she wants is to get home after a long week. The smug rider on the crotch rocket beside her doesn't help her mood any.  Even less when he makes a game of following her off the highway, only to disappear. Except when she runs into a smug yet handsome man that very night clubbing with her bestie...ForInuyasha Sugar and Spiceon Spice day!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 47
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Traffic was probably one of the most aggravating things on the planet. At least in Kagome's opinion. “Where are all these cars coming from! No one lives here!” she shouted at her steering wheel, the long line of cars in front of her not improving her already foul mood. Her little Honda did some impressive maneuvering when given the space to accelerate, but she couldn't even get up to twenty in this mess. After working a full forty-hour week at her desk job, she just wanted to be home so she could relax on her couch before going out with Sango later that evening. Sango had said something about an Eighties bar and lots of dancing. 

The purr of an engine pulled up next to her and she glanced over at the deep sound of it. _Some idiot on a crotch-rocket._ He looked perfectly at home on the two-wheeled machine, almost like it was an extension of his body. He also looked equally irritated by the jam up. 

“You're not the only one,” she muttered before sighing and trying to relax a little. Getting tense now wouldn't do her any good.

The motorcyclist beside her revved his engine and she glanced over to see him looking at her. He was covered head to toe in riding gear aside from the lower half of his face. Which was grinning at her with a devilishly perfect mouth. She raised one eyebrow then looked staunchly back in front of her... at the back end of the SUV that still hadn't moved. Resisting the urge to vent her frustration on her steering wheel, Kagome sighed and glanced in all her mirrors again, hoping to catch a glimpse of a space to slip into in the lane beside her. Traffic was moving in the lane she needed to get into, but not fast enough to leave her a gap.

The SUV finally began inching forward and Kagome sat up, ready to make her move when it arose. Checking her mirrors again, she watched her opportunity coming up on her left. The guy on the bike next to her gave his engine some gas, clearly getting ready to take advantage of a similar gap. Kagome stepped on the gas pedal, whipping her car into the opening just as it passed her. Her grin of triumph fell off her lips when a distinctly smug looking grin was displayed in her rear-view. “Following me? Really?” She rolled her eyes. Her exit came up relatively quickly and she darted off without signaling, hoping it would lose the guy on the bike. He bent down over his vehicle and sped after her. “You have got to be kidding!”

Turn for turn he kept after her through the neighborhood streets, tucking close to her bumper on the too-small two ways and following at a more leisurely pace on the one-ways. She managed to dip down the side street that cut under the bridge near her place before slipping into an alley. She pulled up short and waited. The distinct sound of a well maintained motorcycle engine rolled up at the mouth of the alley. Kagome watched, mouth twisted in an angry frown, as the same motorcyclist stopped in front of her. The smirk from before was still there as he lifted the visor on his helmet. A pair of intensely sharp eyes laughed at her over that smirk. “You're quick, I like that,” he called. Taken aback, she just stared. His smirk grew. Flipping her a sly salute, and his visor closed, he took off on his bike.

It took her several moments to clear her head before she threw her car into gear and pulled out of the alley. The biker was nowhere in sight. Not that she had expected him to follow her anymore. He'd made his point... whatever it had been. “What an ass.”

Despite the way her day had been going, Kagome thought that after a shower, some television and a solid dinner she would be feeling better. She wasn't. Her mind would not stop playing the way that jerk on the bike had smirked at her after chasing her through town. “What kind of arrogant...” she trailed off, muttering to herself as she rinsed her dishes to go in the dishwasher and started in on the pots and pans that had been sitting in the sink for a couple of days. Her hands covered in suds, the water steamy, she was able to relax some in the monotony of the work. Now that she was thinking more about it, she couldn't decide if she was more upset about the biker because of the overly-confident way in which he'd followed and talked to her, or if it was because of the way she'd felt when he spoke to her and smiled at her like that.

A knock on her door made her jump, looking around wildly. What if he... Telling herself to stop being ridiculous, she grabbed a towel off of the stove and dried her hands. Opening the front door revealed just who she had expected. “Hey you. Why aren't you ready yet?” Kagome glanced down at herself and sighed. She was clean, but she was not dressed to go out in the least. “Come on, let's get you into something slinky.” Sango grinned and pushed her friend into her room at her groan.

Kagome just rolled her eyes as Sango dug through her closet and chose her clothes for her. Despite fearing what the other girl would choose, she sat back and let it happen. She was never very good at picking out things to wear out to the dance clubs. Clubbing wasn't really her thing but Sango really enjoyed it and she didn't want her friend going out by herself. There were too many creeps running around.

“This.” Kagome stared skeptically at the skinny jeans she'd been talked into and the black top with the lace back Sango had lent her months ago and never asked to get back. There was also a wide belt dangling from Sango's finger. While the jeans would be tight, at least she would be covered. She shrugged, taking all of it and going to the bathroom to change. A knock on the door made her pause. “Don't forget this,” Sango said with a laugh, sticking a black satin bra through the gap. Kagome rolled her eyes but took it and exchanged it for the much comfier gray one she'd been wearing.

* * *

There were several bars surrounding the central patio area on different levels, all with a different theme. Each was blaring its own kind of music in competition with the music being piped in over the PA system in the outdoor living room. Kagome took a deep breath, preparing herself to enter. She ended up holding it, pausing mid-step when she saw a very familiar and distinct motorcycle parked on the street near the entrance. Letting it out in a rush, Kagome stayed glued to the spot. “You're kidding!” she growled. Sango, missing her distress, took hold of her arm and hurried her forward, Kagome's neck still cranked around trying to see if her tormentor was nearby.

Making their way up the crowded stairs to the Eighties bar that Sango was so enthused about, Kagome continued to watch out for anyone watching her. Which was more people than she anticipated. Several of them were older men and she fought off the shivers. One of them approached her while she and Sango were waiting in line and she gave him a look that dared him to try talking to her. He didn't dare. “You're not winning any fans that way.” Kagome tossed her friend a look that clearly explained her feelings on the matter. “Alright, so he was a little old for you.”

“Sango, he could have been my high school English teacher.” She paused a moment. “In fact I think he _was_ my high school English teacher...”

The other girl considered this a moment. “Point taken,” she conceded. “There will be plenty of guys the right age inside,” she promised. Kagome grinned and shook her head. It wasn't that she wasn't looking to meet someone, she just hadn't had much luck and she had admittedly high standards. She wasn't going to date a square, a bozo, a meat-head, a player or a loser. And he had to be cute.

The club was packed, unsurprisingly, so she and Sango had to fight their way over to the dance floor before they even began to fight for a spot.

Finally snagging a much sought after spot on one of the pedestals, Kagome and Sango danced and laughed, pointing out other dancers for nice moves or giggling over some not so good ones. There were young women their age in skimpy dresses and outfits everywhere and plenty of guys clearly enjoying the view. A lot of them were pretty drunk already but seemed to be enjoying themselves at least. Eying the crowd, Kagome spotted quite a few creepers and only a few good looking ones.

Sango signaled that she was going to the bar for another drink, asking if Kagome wanted anything with a gesture. She shook her head, well into tipsy-land and right where she wanted to be for the remainder of the evening. With no one to talk to, she simply kept dancing, watching Sango's progress to and at the bar. While the other girl waited for one of the bartenders to notice her, Kagome scoped out the crowd on her own. Kagome's eyes returned to Sango at the bar and she stopped cold. To Sango's left, a tallish man with silvery hair cut short and shaggy with a black bandana leaned back on the bar. He was looking dead at Kagome and she recognized that cocky grin. It was the bastard on the motorcycle. She scowled at him which only seemed to make him more amused. He leaned over and said something to Sango, who gave him a once over and then looked back at where Kagome stood like a statue. She smiled a little and then nodded to the guy beside her. He took off toward her through the crowd, another cute one pulling into the vacant spot he'd left next to Sango. Kagome stopped paying attention to them as they started up a conversation, all eyes on her moto-stalker. His eyes never left her, thus making an escape difficult. Trying to slip into the crowd and toward a door somewhere didn't work as he caught up with her. “Even on your feet you're quick,” he shouted over the early nineties music blaring through the club. Kagome shot him a dark look. “Come on, lighten up!”

“You're stalking me!” she retorted. He shrugged like it was no big deal. While she wanted to kick him in the shin out of spite, Kagome couldn't help thinking about how good looking he was out of his riding gear, especially now that she could see his whole face, including that stupidly perfect mouth of his. He eyed her in an appreciative manner but said nothing in response to her accusation. “What are you doing here anyway?” she finally asked.

He smirked. “Free country, isn't it?” Her eyes narrowed and he chuckled. “Loosen up, it's a club. You're supposed to be having fun.”

“Thanks for ruining it for me,” she quipped. His smirk grew and she could see that her sarcasm and snappy attitude was not having the hoped for effect. “I'm going to look for my friend.” He caught her arm when she tried to walk past him to look for Sango. “Let go of me.”

His hand released her but he followed her back to the bar where Sango was deep in conversation with a dark-haired guy, smiling softly at something he'd just said. “Yash! It seems you've found yourself a friend,” he commented to the silver-haired man beside her. Sango gave Kagome a questioning look, especially when she scowled. “I'm Miroku,” he called over the music. Kagome reciprocated the introduction, inching closer to Sango. “Are you the girl in the Honda by any chance?” His grin was sly. Kagome's eyes widened and turned sharply to the man at her side. He was glaring heavily at his friend, looking fit to kill. Miroku continued to smile serenely.

“How does he know what you drive, Kagome?” Sango questioned.

“Ah, she didn't tell you about her little run in with my friend here? Apparently they were chasing each other around town earlier.” Miroku looked far too smug for his own good.

“I was the one being chased, thank you!” Kagome attempted to clarify. Sango's eyebrows shot up before she glanced from her friend to the tall, silent, glowering and still handsome man beside her. If she were into the tall silent type she wouldn't necessarily be complaining about being followed. As it was, her friend seemed less than pleased and she still wasn't sure what was going on.

“I don't think the chase is quite over!” Miroku said with a laugh. He took hold of Sango's arm, gently leading her out to the dance floor to avoid the swipe of his friend's fist. “Sango, dance with me.” She hesitated a moment. “He's harmless, I promise. But I might not be,” he told her with a flirtatious grin on his lips. Sango couldn't help smiling back and allowing herself to be lead onto the floor.

Kagome, irritated and feeling betrayed, stood watching her friend have a good time with her arms crossed over her chest. “He's got the right idea.” She jumped, sliding her eyes at her shadow still standing too close for her comfort.

“You're crazy if you think I'm going to...” He didn't give her the time to finish her protest, sweeping her out onto the floor and pulling her against him. He swayed with the music, his light brown eyes laughing down at the firm set of her jaw. “Yash, was it?” He nodded. “You had better...”

“Just relax,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Despite her anger, Kagome couldn't help the small thrill that ran down her spine at the feel of his breath tickling her neck. “You're beautiful you know.” Kagome gulped, finding it harder to keep herself stiff against his hold. Shaking her head, she twisted around to pull herself away only to be pulled back against his chest and hips. His large left hand sat on her stomach, his right finding her hip to keep her moving in time with him. She tried to resist the pull of the music... in all reality the pull of his body. He seemed to fit perfectly against her, no curve of muscle out of place against her back, the cradle of his hips fitting in just the right way against her rounded backside. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep, desperate breath. She didn't want to like him holding her, but she did. “You belong here,” he whispered just under the music. If she had been more coherent she would have questioned his statement.

His arms relaxed around her, encompassing her more completely as the music continued, the two of them moving together and unaware of the changes in the music other than to follow the changes in the beat. Kagome eventually turned to face him, his hands resting on her lower back as her arms came up around his shoulders. He gently ground his hips against hers, a soft groan catching in her throat.

“Let me kiss you,” he whispered. Kagome wanted to reject him, but found her chin lifting to accept his lips on hers. Warm and soft, his kiss nearly made her melt. He didn't push too far too fast, as she had expected, but his hips did maintain their gentle pressure against hers. It was easy to feel the way his arousal went from simmering to a full on boil. Kagome couldn't help the way her own body reacted. Yash moaned against her, a vibration seeming to run through his whole body. “Damn woman,” he groaned aloud. Kagome tingled everywhere, but the insistent push of his body against hers, his fingertips tracing the skin of her lower back under her top, made her burn.

How was she supposed to resist him when he seemed to know exactly how to get her going? She had never been kissed like this before, never been danced with like this. Most guys on the floor tried to dance with you by coming out of nowhere with a sneak attack and bumping their crotches against your butt. Not sexy. Dancing with Yash, Kagome thought dreamily as his lips trailed down her throat, was definitely sexy. The music was hardly a factor, only the beat pulsing through them and the beat of their hearts in their chests. A small nip on her shoulder startled her out of her daze. Inuyasha's eyes, looking as glazed as hers felt, also reflected some surprise. Had he not meant to do that? Kagome took a step back a moment. Never having been bitten before by someone trying to seduce her, she couldn't definitively say that she was against it. In fact, her surprise came less from being bitten, but from the spike of arousal that had shot down her spine. “I...”

“Kagome...” he said, catching her arm before she backed into someone else. Another guy who suddenly had too much interest in her. Inuyasha glowered at the other man and then flashed a feral-looking smile at him just before he backed off. Kagome, puzzled by his behavior, blinked a few times as her head cleared. What on earth was she doing? Making out on a club dance floor with a strange guy who was possibly stalking her. Now what about that was safe behavior? “Wait, Kagome,” he called when she turned away, pulling from his hold. He followed her to the bar where she searched for Sango, continuing after her when she had to go to the other bar to find her companion. “At least take this with you,” he murmured in her ear when he caught up to her again. Kagome looked up at him, trying to figure out his game. He was holding out a white business card. In her confused, slightly less tipsy, but definitely hormone-befuddled, mind she couldn't deal with trying to read it, so she slipped it into the tiny back pocket of the skinny jeans practically painted on her butt.

“Bye,” she responded with a last look, hooking Sango's arm and dragging her away from Miroku who shouted a protest. 

* * *

Sango hadn’t let it drop like she’d hoped. Kagome had basically dragged her friend out of the bar without looking back, Sango protesting the whole time. Once they made it back to her apartment, they more or less crashed, but as soon as the sun was up, Sango was demanding to know anything Kagome knew about the tall and mysterious biker from the bar the night before.

“I don’t really know anything!” she insisted. Except that she very much liked dancing with him and the way that he kissed… “It was totally a coincidence that we ran into him last night.”

“Uh huh. Awful lot of coincidence in one day, don’t you think?” Sango said slyly, sipping on her orange juice and nibbling a toasted bagel. Kagome tossed her a scowl before turning to stir some creamer into her coffee. “You liiiiike him,” Sango sang as she reclined back on the couch.

“Sango! I can’t like him. I hardly know him.”

“You can want to get to know him.” Kagome opened her mouth to retort but found she didn’t really have one. “Did he give you his number?”

“Well…”

Sango lit up. “He did!” She flew off the couch, diving for Kagome’s jeans before their owner could get ahold of them, slipping the white card out of the pocket and letting out a triumphant “aha!” and rolling out of her friend’s grasp. “Oooo, he’s a mechanic. That makes a lot of sense,” she hummed as she stretched her longer frame to keep the card out of Kagome’s reach. “Fancy card though. I bet he works on imports and stuff.”

“What makes you think that?” Kagome couldn’t help her curiosity. Sango finally let her have it, sitting back with a faintly smug look on her face. Choosing to focus on the print instead, Kagome examined the silver filigree along the corners, the texture appealing. His name and multiple numbers as well as an email address were listed in the center as well as a business name along the top. Tetsusaiga Motors, LLC. 

“Oh, look at that!”

Kagome’s head popped up, glancing around until she spotted Sango stretched out on her stomach on the couch, legs swinging as she looked at her… “Wait, is that my phone, Sango?”

“He must have been just _waiting_ for you to text him.”

* * *

Despite her initial embarrassment and frustration with her best friend for texting Yash without her sayso, Kagome fell into relatively easy conversation with him over text. He was relaxed about her responding, not freaking out if she didn’t text him back right away. His answers were often short, but more telling than he probably realized. He had been playing it cool at first, trying to not seem desperate after essentially chasing after her that first night. She found it kind of sweet.

He hadn’t pushed for her to meet up with him, which surprised her a little, but she appreciated the laid back attitude. She even got to the point where she was waiting for him to ask. And yet…

Kagome mentally kicked herself for the change in her mood when a full day went by and he hadn’t texted her. “It’s not like we’re a… thing.” Even as she murmured it aloud to herself, it rung a bit false. Even though neither one of them had said it explicitly, there was definitely _something_ going on between them. Throwing herself into work for the day did little to distract her from her melancholy, but it at least meant her Friday went by more quickly.

A ping on her phone made her glance over as she was driving home, but she didn’t have a fancy hands free system in her car, so she would have to wait until she got there to look at it. It was probably just Sango or her mother… but there was the tiniest hope that finally he was drumming up conversation again.

**_Hey… so what are you up to tonight?_ **

Kagome nearly dropped her phone as she tried to juggle her keys to unlock her front door. Was he… finally making a move? Really?

**Nothing that I know of. Sango invited your boy over.**

He returned her message with an eyeroll, then **_What if I invited you over?_ **

Kagome did drop her keys and her purse that time. Luckily she was already in her apartment. Her mind in a whirlwind, she tried to remember the polite excuses she had been thinking up originally when they started talking. All of them escaped her in that moment. And, honestly, she didn’t want to tell him no.

**_No pressure or anything. I know you think I’m a beast._ **

Kagome shook her head. **I do not. I could be convinced if there’s dinner...**

Well that wasn’t what she meant to say. But there it was, out in the open.

A grinning smiley was his first reply and then **_Won’t be fancy, but I’ll make sure you’re satisfied._ **

**I take it back, you are a beast.**

A series of laughing emojis. **_I’m kidding. I’ll be a gentleman. Promise._ **

Kagome hesitated. _Maybe I don’t want him to be a gentleman._ But she didn’t say that to him, only agreeing to the dinner invitation and giddily telling him she’d have no problem finding the address he sent her. “What am I doing?” she wondered, even as she started rifling through her closet in search of something appropriately casual but nice to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome takes a chance... and a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: SMOOOOOTS

“You aren't even the least bit curious?” He sounded incredulous. 

“No.” Kagome assumed all the other girls he met were dying to snuggle close to him on the bike and feel the thrill of racing around town on a very powerful and dangerous vehicle with an equally powerful and dangerous man. She had no interest. Not in the bike anyway. She could feel his eyes on her back, but she didn't turn. Kagome still wasn't sure what she was even doing here, hanging out with him. Sango had told her not to go alone, and she was starting to see why. Not because Yash would hurt her. Not because he might have something planned to get in her pants or anything. He clearly had an interest in her and she was having a hard time remembering why she wasn't supposed to be attracted to him. She wasn't sure she would refuse him if he tried. She certainly hadn't had a problem with his petting on the dance floor the day they met. His hair, shaggy in his eyes and glimmering lightly in the moonlight, had mesmerized her when he first opened the door to greet her. She'd wanted to run her fingers through it. But that wasn't going to happen.

“I'm going to get you to come on this bike at least once,” he whispered in her ear. Kagome fought the urge to jump. He was very silent on his feet, something she'd already noticed about him.

“I'm sure you'd like to think so, but...” Her words were cut off when he stepped in front of her, sweeping her against his chest to plant his lips against hers. Despite her mind's protests, her body had none. She couldn't even make her body want to resist. It had been a long, long time since anyone had even kissed her before him and she couldn't deny how attracted to him she was, even if she was telling herself it was a bad idea. His lips felt smooth and strong against her own, encouraging her to kiss him back without her permission. She even opened for him without realizing she wanted to taste him.

His hands were gentle, but his body pressured her back until she felt the cool solid metal of the bike's back end against her butt. She whimpered as he pressed her further into the kiss, his hot tongue insisting on her cooperation. Kagome couldn't help herself, or the sounds she was making. Her hands rose to tangle in his hair, just as she had told herself they wouldn't do, running through the silken strands. He groaned in turn, kissing her more fiercely. Her fingers nudged the bandana he always wore, a dark red this time. Yash's hands traced up her arms, sending tingles through her, distracting her. Kagome gasped when his lips left hers to trail down her throat. “You're so responsive,” he murmured against her collarbone, his tongue tracing the ridge under her skin. Kagome fought a thrill of pleasure.

“The same could be said for you,” she whispered, her hip coming into contact with his arousal through his jeans. He hissed, pressing himself closer. His fingers traced the edge of the button-down she wore, slowly popping each button as he went lower. Kagome again fought to come up with some sort of protest, but found herself unable to voice a single one. What was it about the self-assured man that made her lose any of her own doubts? Doubts that should have been far more insistent in her brain. His breath was hot on her skin, his tongue warm and wet. “Yash,” she breathed when his lips found the soft flesh of her breast. Her back arched without her permission.

“That's it,” he seemed to mumble. “You're so beautiful.” Kagome couldn't reply as his hands finally parted enough of the buttons on her shirt to expose her bra-clad breasts to his gaze. She heard him groan deeply, his mouth never straying from its apparent goal. His long fingers followed the fabric of her shirt aside, tracing back along her ribs and finally coming up to cover one breast in his palm. Kagome let her head fall back, her elbows holding her up on the seat of the bike. His thumb slipped under the cup of her bra, slowly dragging it out of the way. Tucked under her breast, it pushed the globe of flesh upward, the nipple aching and waiting already. Kagome nearly cried out when his lips turned their attention there. His other hand was not idle, presenting her other nipple in the same fashion, his roughened fingertips delicately pinching and rolling the bud.

Now leaning over her as he licked, nipped and pinched, Yash's hips had naturally come to rest between her thighs. Kagome could easily feel the hard ridge of his arousal pressing into the welcoming heat of her own. It only served to heighten her awareness of him and what he was doing. Moving her hips up and toward him forced a hiss of breath out of him and onto her heated skin. She repeated the action to encourage him.

“Damn it, Kagome,” he gasped. “You're going to make me lose it.” She smiled devilishly, again pressing her hips upward. His groan seemed to turn to a growl, the vibration running through her. It was a reaction she had noticed the night in the club too, but had ignored in favor of his kisses. Now she not only couldn't ignore it, it was making her entire body feel things she'd never felt before. “I have never been this close to losing it with a girl, Kagome, don't be the first.” Unsure of what he meant, but not fearing the consequences like she knew she should, Kagome moved once more. This time her hips made a small circular motion at the same time. Yash's mouth on her combined with her own actions made her lose it first, a series of small waves pulsing over her. Her head fell back again, her hair falling over the handlebars of the bike.

* * *

Watching her fall over the edge in his arms, perched on his bike, made Inuyasha fear for his sanity. It had been his goal, he admitted to himself, to make her cum on the bike. However, he hadn't anticipated how strongly she would affect him in return. That had not been part of the plan. With a barely suppressed roar, he lifted her from the back of his motorcycle, forced her thighs around his hips and carried her into his house. He headed straight for his bedroom, barely getting the door closed behind him. Kagome clung to him for dear life until he got her onto the bed. He was barely able to pull himself away from her after setting her down. His whole body vibrated with need, the need to claim her. “You don't know what you're getting yourself into,” he whispered. Her eyes were still glazed from her release, the smell of it not helping his control any.

“What do you mean?”

Unable to do anything else, his teeth clenched too tightly for speech, Inuyasha tugged the bandana off of his head. Ruffling his hair, he revealed the white ears that marked him as not completely human, not completely demon. Kagome's eyes lost some of the pleasured sheen but she didn't respond as he had expected. She remained silent, no screaming, and slowly rose from the bed. She hadn't yet closed her shirt and her breasts still hung out of her bra. She looked delicious and it took almost every ounce of his will to remain in place. She approached him, one arm lifting as she reached for his ear. She gently touched the tip, a growl rolling through him at the caress. If she touched him much more than that he wasn't going to be able to keep himself from ravishing her completely. “Kagome...”

“You don't have to be afraid,” she murmured, stepping closer and wrapping her other arm around his waist. Inuyasha held his breath. “My brother's best friend is a fox demon. I knew there was something different about you all along.”

“You never said,” he hissed, unable to keep from touching her at least a little. His arms came around her in order to pull her against him. He could feel her nipples, still hard, through the soft fabric of his t-shirt. “I'm not a fox.” She smiled.

“I know that. Hmm... dog, right?” She smiled at his nod. “I thought so. Your... behavior makes it pretty obvious.”

He cringed that he was so blatantly possessive of her, that he'd revealed himself before he even realized it. “If I can't touch you soon, I'm going to explode,” he whispered, his nose lowering to nudge her ear. Kagome obediently tilted her head to the side, allowing him free range to nuzzle, kiss and lick her throat for just a moment before using her position to her advantage. She startled him, turning him around, hooking one ankle with her heel and tipping him back onto the bed himself. Her eyes glowed in the soft light of the street lamp through the blinds on his windows. Her skin, so much of it bare and open to him, seemed to reflect the same light in the most enticing way. His breath caught at her next words.

“Was that a threat, or a promise?” Her words seemed to whisper over him like a physical touch, one that set his blood on fire. She approached him while he remained frozen. He had never been in this position before. Never had he been with a human who knew what he was, who handled him so roughly... “Because if it's a promise, I think I can promise to make it happen.” Her hands went to his shirt, peeling it off of him while barely skimming his stomach muscles. Said muscles clenched almost painfully at the brush, his lungs sucking in a sudden breath. “Now who's sensitive?” she breathed in his ear. Inuyasha fought the urge to toss her under him, a stronger urge to see what she would do with him more or less at her mercy keeping him still.

Her fingers traced the waistband of his pants, popping the button but giving it no further attention. Inuyasha almost whimpered but bit his lip to keep it in. Kagome's fingers traced her own shirt, finally releasing the final buttons and pulling it from her shoulders. She left her bra where it was, presenting her breasts to him as if on a platter. As she leaned over him, gently kissing his forehead, his tongue came out to tease one perfectly displayed nipple. It was her turn to gasp, but she pushed away from him, grinning down into his wide eyes. “Don't tease me,” he growled, his hands latching onto her hips and bringing her back into contact with his arousal.

“I'm going to, and you're going to like it,” she told him with a smile. Despite the impatience he was feeling, he believed her.

Kagome's smile widened when he relaxed back a little, scooting himself up the bed enough to give her room to kneel between his thighs. Her hands went to his legs, gripping the strong muscles there, well-built from clenching a high-powered machine between them. Not that he wouldn't likely be built much the same way regardless. He was half-demon after all. All the same, she took her time enjoying the feel of them under her hands, delighting in the way he twitched and groaned as she got closer to where he obviously hoped she would go. “Damn,” he whispered, somewhere between disappointment and excitement, when she traced her thumbs around the bulge of his erection, but continued toward his chest. She brushed those same sensitive muscles in his stomach, making them jump under her touch. He grunted, his head falling back for a moment before he lifted it again to pierce her with his intense stare.

He decided to let her continue to taunt him, but wasn't about to let her go without a little teasing of his own. Pressing one hand to her back pulled her against him. The softness of her breasts pressed tightly against the hard planes of his chest. Using her position to his advantage this time, he pinched the back of her bra, releasing her from the garment that was no longer serving its purpose anyway. She slipped out of it, finally reaching down to release him from the jeans that had been nearly tormenting him since the moment he'd set eyes on her at his doorstep hours ago. Straining against the fabric of his boxers, he felt her breath on him like a hot iron. She grinned, pulling the denim the rest of the way off of his legs. She brushed his hands away and pulled her own tight jeans over her hips before getting them low enough to step out of. A pair of stretch lace panties greeted him. There were two things he found immediately arousing about them, other than the fact that they covered Kagome's perfectly shaped ass. One, they were blood red, his favorite color. Two, they were soaked with the evidence of her previous release and her current arousal. She was hot, wet and ready... for him. What more could he want?

Nose twitching furiously, Inuyasha sat up on the bed, reaching for her hand and pulling her toward him. She came without hesitation, a small thing he hadn't thought would affect him so much. She didn't let him dominate her right away though, falling onto him and pushing him back into the mattress. He grunted at the feel of her thighs sliding against his, her wet undergarment slowly soaking into his. The feel of her, the smell of her... He was going to lose it if she didn't do something soon. Some kind of movement, any movement! “Patience,” she whispered to quiet his growling. He tried to relax, resting his hands on her perfectly rounded hips. This girl could take him and make him hers, completely the opposite of how all his other encounters had ever gone. As a somewhat reckless and overly confident young half-demon, Inuyasha had never considered the possibility of a woman who could put him through his paces. He'd never thought there was a woman who could so easily take control of him... and make him like every moment of it. “Yash...”

“Inuyasha,” he groaned as she slowly began to rub against him. “My name is Inuyasha.”

“Inuyasha,” she purred in his ear, licking the tip. “Literal,” she said with a small chuckle. He grinned slightly, but said nothing in response, too wrapped up in the feel of her against him. She didn't let him luxuriate for long, licking his throat and chest. She was in a physically dominating position, but she was giving him submissive gestures everywhere else. The combination set his blood on fire.

His fingers traced her backside, the lace cut high enough to leave just the bottom of her cheeks bare for him to feel. Giving them a squeeze made her suck in a tiny breath, her hips grinding into his with better pressure. He groaned at the contact, taking a firmer hold of her and encouraging the same motion. She obliged, but at her own pace. Slow deliberate circles of her hips made him harder than he could ever remember being.

“Damn, Kagome,” he whimpered. She grinned down at him, her lip caught between her teeth proof that she was just as affected. He leaned up to catch her mouth with his, tongue sweeping her sweet lips. “Hold on, hold on,” he murmured, when he could barely take any more stimulation. He reached over to his nightstand, fumbling with the drawer when Kagome licked a long path from his bellybutton to his throat. He was finally able to retrieve what he needed, letting her rip open the package. He didn't trust himself not to rip the whole thing in half right now, let alone not poke a hole in it by accident. Kagome's fingers delicately traced the length of him several times, forcing a hiss from between his teeth. He felt the latex slide over him and he sighed. Inuyasha lay there as Kagome hooked her thumbs in the red lace and finally slipped them off. “Damn woman,” he croaked.

A small smile on her lips, she crawled up his body once more, a squeak of surprise leaving her when he flipped her underneath him. “No more teasing?” she said with a breathless laugh.

“No,” he rumbled. Inuyasha hiked both of her knees up and slid into her in one powerful thrust. She cried out softly, hips rising off the bed to meet him. Groaning at the sensation of her wet heat surrounding him, even through the latex, he slowly began pushing into her and pulling back. Kagome's hands gripped his elbows on either side of her, holding on. “You feel so good,” he murmured, lost in the feeling. Kagome smiled, her muscles tightening around him for a fleeting moment. He gave her a feral grin. So she liked to hear it too, huh. “Squeeze me,” he whispered. She complied and he groaned loudly. “Again.” She managed another clench of her muscles.

“Don't go without me,” she murmured when his thrusts became more urgent. He pressed two knuckles gently against her clit and circled it, forcing her hips up off the bed as a small cry left her throat. “Inuyasha,” she groaned. He grunted a reply she didn't understand, his hips moving faster.

“Fuck, Kagome. I'm on the edge here.” Hearing his hoarse voice sent a ripple of pleasure through her. “Cum for me, Kagome,” he whispered in her ear, gently nipping her shoulder. Another shiver. “You're so close, Kagome, I can feel it,” he moaned. So could she. Kagome felt her whole body snap taut when she finally came apart. Inuyasha let out a soft roar as he too came undone.

* * *

Kagome had never spent the whole night with a guy before. It was strange, yet somehow thrilling in a way. She had never done a walk of shame per se, but there had been several times she was still slipping into her shoes in the hallway of an apartment or a dorm building as she snuck away. Tonight that didn’t even cross her mind. She was too content, too comfortable, to think about leaving. And even so, Inuyasha was so thoroughly entwined with her, she wasn’t sure she  _ could _ get away.

She found she didn’t want to.

His nose was buried in the back of her neck, his long arms around her while one of his legs was wedged between hers. She was warm, cozy and… safe. Odd to feel that with this man she had insisted might be dangerous up until very recently. Though perhaps he was dangerous in a different way.

Kagome knew the risks of getting involved with someone. Things could be great for a while, then fall apart. She had never had much in the way of long term relationships because getting too attached wasn’t her style. The best way to keep from getting your heart broken was to keep it to yourself, right? But she also knew that meant other dreams she had - marriage, children, growing old with someone - were farfetched at best. No one wanted to be in a long term friends with benefits relationship.

“Hm… you’re thinking something that’s making you sad.”

She startled at his huff against the back of her shoulder. “I…”

“You don’t have to tell me. Just… Try to sleep, alright?” His soft sigh told her he was ready to fall asleep again. His ease with her, how readily he trusted her to sleep beside him, in his embrace… Kagome let her thoughts fade and a slight smile to tilt her lips. For now, this was enough. They could take things slow and see where it led them. Nothing wrong with enjoying the way it felt to be sheltered in someone’s arms for a while.

It took only a few moments before Kagome joined him in sleep, sighing and curling around the hand pressed over her heart.


End file.
